Finally Got What You Wanted?
by EsmeeTheSuperhero
Summary: Lily finally falls for James, to his delight. Story begins from the first time Lily realizes she has feelings for James. Jily


**Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters I have used in my writing, and all content belongs to our queen- Jk Rowling. **

**Please read and review! I love reading reviews :D And please include in your review any ideas I could use for later chapters, giving you credit ofcourse. Thanks! ~RhydianBlac **

Lily sat by her steaming cauldron, a deep line set between her eyes as she frowned in concentration. She carefully added 3 mane hairs from a male unicorn and stirred the potion 3 times anti-clockwise before adding a handful of beetle eggs. The Amortentia potion began to bubble immediately, turning a deep mother of pearl shade and releasing a cloud of steam. Lily grinned at the completed potion and put her hand in the air, drawing her potion teacher's attention. Professor Slughorn warbled over excitedly to his favorite student, and peered into her cauldron curiously. '50 Points to Gryffindor! For being the only one to get it right!' He exclaimed in delight at the shimmering contents. Lily smiled and turned back to her potion as Slughorn walked to the Slytherin table, where a strong burning odour was lingering. She took a deep sniff of the scent rising from her potion and opened her mouth in shock. '_It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection' _Slughorn had told the class the lesson before.

Lily stared at the steaming liquid suspiciously, before taking another sniff and gasping. A soft woody aroma began to intoxicate her brain and she involuntarily sighed in pleasure, before suddenly realising that the smell was of a broomstick. She noticed the broomstick scent was mixed with the smell of peppermint and orange shampoo. She vaguely remembered the same smell being blown towards her during breakfast as James leaned across the table, trying to impress her by charming a slice of toast into a heart shape. Lily remembered how she had snorted and turned her back on James, his disappointed frown and his three friends who were crying with mirth.

_J-James? _She realized, looking over at his table where him and Sirius had managed to set his cauldron alight, Remus and Peter watching in amusement as they half-heartedly batted the flames away from the rest of the potion ingredients. James's hair looked attractively wind swept, shining in the light of the spreading flame and she noticed how smooth and perfect his skin looked, his eyes shining mischievously behind his glasses. He suddenly looked up to scan the classroom for help when his eyes rested on Lily's appraising gaze. He grinned and winked.

Lily scowled and looked at her feet, realising with annoyance that she had exposed her sudden feelings which had over-taken her body momentarily. She blushed a bright red and pretended to be adding another ingredient to her completed potion, while feeling 4 pairs of curious eyes gazing at her. She glanced up at James's table again and squirmed uncomfortably as Sirius, Peter and Remus stared at her, James grinning in success and explaining to the others that Lily finally had feelings for him. Lily silently cursed her flushed cheeks which had given her away, and hurriedly packed away her equipment, determinedly avoiding James' triumphant smirk. As the 4 boys left the classroom, she noticed them stalling by the door in order to talk to her, and she hurriedly rushed over to Slughorn and began asking questions about next week's lesson, waiting for the boys to leave.

Instead of going to the Gryffindor common room after the last lesson of the day, Lily stalked to the lake and plonked herself down by the edge of the glistening turquoise water, thoughtfully trying to make sense of everything which had happened in potions that day. _Surely I can't have feelings for James, _she mused. _I've denied his love for years. So how come my heart is telling me I have feelings for him now? _She frowned and pulled on a piece of grass, tearing it apart as she tried to make sense of her mixed feelings.


End file.
